Lied eines Albtraums
by Deeper than Darkness
Summary: For IHAFest December - Ludwig mempunyai sebuah rahasia. Rahasia besar yang tak pernah ia ceritakan kepada siapa pun, bahkan Preuβen, kakaknya.


_**Lied eines Albtraums**_

_**~Song of a Nightmare~**_

Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz

**Warning: **Shounen-ai, bahasa yang cukup kasar, sepertinya OOC

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated for IHAFest December : <strong>Titik balik

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ein<strong>_

Ludwig mempunyai sebuah rahasia. Rahasia besar yang tak pernah ia ceritakan kepada siapa pun, bahkan _Preuβen_, kakaknya.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja, Ludwig?" Tanya seorang pria berambut putih, dan mata merah bagaikan darah. Ialah _Preuβen_, Gilbert Beillschmidt.

"Ya, _bruder_, aku pasti baik-baik saja. Karena itu cepatlah berangkat." Ludwig yang ketika itu hanya tumbuh hingga setinggi dada dari sang kelahiran Prussia itu- pun menjawab. Ia hanyalah sebuah negara kecil, yang berada dalam asuhan Prussia.

"Ya, kalau kau berkata seperti itu, bahkan diriku yang hebat ini takkan bisa melawanmu huh?" Gilbert menjawab sambil tersenyum, tapi rasa khawatir tetap terpancarkan dari balik mata _ruby_-nya. Ah, ia khawatir bila harus meninggalkan adiknya yang manis itu sendirian, bagaimana bila si mesum _France_, atau si bocah egois _Austria,_ datang dan menculiknya selagi ia tidak ada? Yah, bukannya ia tidak bisa merebutnya kembali, tetapi ia tak mau Ludwig melihat hal-hal yang tidak senonoh. Sebagai seorang kakak ia tidak akan mengijinkannya.

"Sudahlah, _bruder..._" Ludwig mendorong kakaknya keluar, ke arah halaman. Sayangnya pria itu tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku mengerti." Pria penggemar _Friedrich the Second_ ini pun tersenyum kecil, memamerkan gigi-gigi tajam miliknya. Ia menunduk sedikit, dan memberikan pelukan erat kepada sang adik.

Akhirnya, sang pria albino bermata merah itu pun pergi, meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di rumah mereka. Terkadang ia lelah dengan tindak-tanduk kakaknya yang sedikit kekanak-kanakan, tetapi meski begitu ia takkan memungkiri kenyataan bahwa ia memang menyayangi pria tersebut.

Sudah setahun dan dua bulan berlalu semenjak ia dipungut menjadi adik oleh _Preuβen_. Pria itu selalu menempatkan kepentingannya terlebih dahulu, dibandingkan kepentingan dirinya sendiri, dan terkadang hal itu membuat Ludwig merasa tidak enak kepadanya. Ia, yang tidak memiliki ingatan apa pun, justru dianggap sebagai seseorang yang sangat penting bagi orang lain. Hal itu membuatnya merasa risih. Semenjak itulah, Ludwig berjanji, bahwa ia akan menjadi seseorang yang hebat, yang mampu membuat dunia gentar dan tentu saja, membanggakan kakaknya.

.

.

.

"Ini dimana?" Tak aneh rasanya bila mengatakan bahwa dirinya terkejut. Bukankah tadi ia sedang berada di perpustakaan, sedang membaca sebuah buku mengenai seni perperangan karya _Friederich the Second?_

Ia memandang ke arah sekelilingnya. Sebuah ruangan kecil, di mana tak terdapat apa pun melainkan warna putih yang membutakan di seluruh tempat.

"Kau tidak berada dimana-mana." Jawab sebuah suara. Ludwig membalik tubuhnya, dan menemukan seorang anak kecil, berperawakan sama persis seperti dirinya. Rambut pirang dan mata _azure_, serta wajah khas keturunan _Germania_.

"Siapa kau? Terlebih lagi ini dimana?"

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, ini bukan dimana-mana. Hanya sebuah ruangan bercat putih, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang." Bahkan suara mereka pun sama.

"Dan sebagai tambahan, kau tidak perlu mengetahui namaku, _Ludwig_."

.

.

.

Semenjak itu, anak –yang tidak ia ketahui namanya- tersebut selalu muncul di dalam mimpinya. _Deustchland_, nama yang ia berikan, hanya muncul di dalam mimpi, tetapi ia takkan pernah muncul ketika ia sedang bangun.

Pada suatu hari ia pernah mencoba, membayangkan dirinya di dalam ruangan serba putih itu, dan seperti apa yang ia duga, ia berhasil masuk ke sana. Tetapi ia tak bisa menemukan apa yang ia cari. Dan ketika ia kembali, ia menemukan dirinya tengah terbaring di atas ranjang. _Preuβen _sedang tertidur di sampingnya, dan tangan mereka berdua saling terikat.

"Kau pingsan." Hanya itulah jawaban yang diberikan sang lelaki albino ketika ia bertanya. Matanya tampak bengkak, seakan-akan ia baru saja menangis.

Ludwig hanya mengatakan 'Maaf', dan ia pun memeluk pria tersebut. Di dalam pelukannya, ia merasa bahwa pria itu bergetar dan isak tangis bisa terdengar

Semenjak itu Ludwig tidak pernah mencoba menghubungi _Deustchland_ lagi. Ia pun tidak pernah menceritakan penemuannya itu kepada siapa-siapa. Ia tidak ingin membuat figur _bruder_ itu lebih khawatir lagi dari apa yang seharusnya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zwei <strong>_

"Apa kau tahu, mengapa kita terpilih menjadi seorang personifikasi?"

"Eh?" Ludwig yang terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, segera mengangkat kepalanya dari dalam buku, dan memandang remaja yang sedang melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirinya. Tumpukan-tumpukan buku bersampulkan kulit, berdiri di sekitar mereka.

Dari pengalamannya bersama dengan _Deustchland_ selama beberapa tahun, remaja itu suka menanyakan hal-hal yang aneh, yang bersifat berputar-putar sehingga tampak seperti pemikiran filosofis milik _Greece_. Ia pun menemukan sebuah fakta menarik, bahwa mereka bisa menciptakan benda-benda tertentu, seperti apa yang mereka bayangkan, di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Kali ini, _Deustchland_ memandang balik. Dua pasang mata biru saling bertatap-tatapan. Dua wajah yang identik saling memperhatikan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

_Deustchland_ berdiri, dan tumpukan buku di sekeliling mereka pun menghilang. "Entahlah, hanya mau memastikan sesuatu."

"Apa maksud-," Ia pun terbangun, tanpa mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, kita _nation_ adalah suatu bangsa yang aneh. Berbeda dengan manusia, kita tak bisa mati, atau pun bertambah tua. Yah, setidaknya kita bisa bertumbuh."

Ludwig mengayunkan pedangnya, tinggi ke atas, dan dengan sigap ditangkis oleh lawannya. Terkadang, ketika mereka tidak memiliki yang hal baik untuk dilakukan, _Deustchland_ akan mengusulkan suatu permainan bertarung, yang dengan senang hati akan Ludwig terima.

Mereka saling memegang pedang, saling melontarkan tebasan-tebasan ke arah satu sama lain. Cara mereka menggunakan pedang sangatlah mirip, bahkan cara mereka bergerak dan pola pikir mereka ketika bertarung. Sehingga dapat dikatakan, bahwa tidak akan ada yang memenangkan pertarungan ini dalam waktu dekat.

"Ya, kita memang bangsa yang aneh, tapi apa yang bisa dikatakan dari hal itu? Kita adalah kita, dan manusia adalah manusia. Takkan pernah bisa sama."

Kali ini, mereka telah membuang pedang mereka. Memutuskan untuk bertarung menggunakan tinju dan tendangan saja.

"Tapi kau harus berhati-hati, _Ludwig_. Berbeda dengan manusia, tindakan kita akan mempengaruhi mereka. Semua hubungan, semua relasi yang kau miliki dengan _nation_ lain akan memiliki dampak yang besar bagi kehidupan mereka. Camkan itu."

Ludwig mengayunkan tinjunya, dan _Deustchland _melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka saling pukul, terkena telak di wajah masing-masing, dan saling terlempar akibat gaya yang diterapkan kepada satu sama lain.

Ludwig pun bangkit berdiri, diikuti oleh _Deustchland_. Pipi mereka bengkak, tetapi itu adalah hal yang biasa. Ludwig berucap, sambil memuntahkan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ya, aku akan camkan itu…"

Dan ia mendengar sebuah bisikan, bisikan kecil yang nyaris tak terdengar, datang dari penghuni di dalam pikirannya.

"_Jangan sampai kau menjadi sepertiku, yang telah kehilangan tubuh ini, _Ludwig…."

Ludwig tidak menanyakan apa maksud dari remaja itu, atau pun menanggapi perkataannya. Ia hanya terbangun dari tidurnya, dengan sebuah pipi yang bengkak dan rasa besi di dalam mulutnya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Drei <strong>_

Ludwig membuka mata, dan sekali lagi ia telah berada di dalam ruangan yang sangat familiar. Ruang putih yang takkan pernah berubah mau seperti apa pun yang terjadi. Di hadapannya, berdiri seorang pria dewasa, mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan sebuah topi. Pakaian itu tampak usang dan lusuh, sebuah pakaian yang sepertinya dikenakan pada masa _renaissance._

"Pakaian yang aneh…"

"Jangan menghina, Ludwig. Ini adalah pakaian kebangsaanku dan juga pakaian nenek moyangmu."

Mereka berbicara, duduk di atas sebuah sofa yang nyaman. Ludwig dengan segelas bir di tangan, dan pria yang ia panggil sebagai _Deustchland_ itu berkutat dengan bukunya.

"Selamat…"

Ludwig menegak birnya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, kepada pendampingnya. Ia tidak akan memanggil mereka teman -karena ia tidak merasa bahwa mereka berteman, mungkin lebih ke arah hubungan timbal balik yang saling menguntungkan satu sama lain.

"Terhadap apa?"

Pria itu tetap menaruh perhatian penuh pada buku yang ia baca. Sepertinya sesuatu tentang pasta, tetapi bukankah itu makanan khas Italia?

"Terhadap unifikasimu **(1)**. Sekarang, kau adalah _nation_ sejati, bukan begitu?"

Ludwig, yang kini tampak seperti ia berusia sembilan belas tahun, tidak membalas. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi, seakan-akan ia tidak akan bisa dibaca. Sesungguhnya ia hanya sedang berpikir, mengenai apa yang sebaiknya ia jawab.

"_Danke_, tapi darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku bisa melihat segalanya yang terjadi di luar, melalui dirimu tentunya." Hal itu menjelaskan segalanya. Bagaimana penghuni pikirannya itu bisa membaca segala tingkah lakunya, segala hal yang ia telah lakukan. Mengapa ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu?

"Dan aku cukup terkejut, bahwa _Preuβen_mu itu tidak menghilang."

Ludwig menggeram, apa yang dimaksudnya? Apakah ia ingin agar kakaknya itu menghilang? Rasa marah meluap di dalam dirinya.

"_Ia tidak akan menghilang_," Bisiknya, berusaha untuk menahan amarah yang menguap di dalam hati. "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menghilang."

"Apa gunanya ia selain menghilang dari dunia ini? Ia tidaklah lebih dari sebuah hantu, sebuah masa lalu darimu, bukan begitu, _Ludwig?_" Pria itu menutup bukunya, membiarkan segala hal yang telah mereka bayangkan menghilang dari ruangan itu, menguap menjadi ketiadaan.

"DIAM!" Kali ini ia berteriak dengan nada yang memerintah. Suaranya menggema di dalam ruangan kecil itu.

"Untuk apa marah Ludwig? Aku hanya mengatakan sebuah kenyataan. Perasaan seperti manusia tidak akan membantumu sebagai seorang _nation._"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang sudah terjadi denganmu. Tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkan seseorang menjelek-jelekan kakakku, _verdammtes Arschloch _**(2)**_!_"

_Deustchland_, penghuni pikirannya, hanya memandang, dengan ekspresi datar yang sama seperti dirinya. Ludwig pun membalas pandangannya, kali ini dengan mata biru yang bersinar karena kemarahan.

Sebetulnya saling pandang antara mereka berdua sangatlah tidak berguna. Bukankah mereka sama saja dengan sesosok cermin?

Akhirnya, sang pria berpakaian _renaissance_ pun mendesah. Sebersit amarah –dan apakah itu penyesalan?- melintasi mata _azure_-nya.

"Sepertinya, kau sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi ya, Ludwig?" Tuturnya dengan suara kecil. Kepalanya tertunduk, sehingga Ludwig tidak bisa melihat ekspresi macam apa yang ia ciptakan.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ia mengenal pria –yang berada di dalam pikirannya- itu, Ludwig terlempar keluar dari ruangan tersebut, terbangun oleh realita kehidupan.

.

.

.

Semenjak itu mereka tidak pernah berkomunikasi kembali. Ludwig tak pernah kembali ke ruangan putih itu, dan ia melupakan eksistensi dari suatu wujud lain di dalam benaknya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vier <strong>_

Nyaris tidak ada kejadian yang bisa membuat Ludwig terkejut. Kalau pun ada, Ludwig akan segera mengatasi keterkejutannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi atau dengan tatapan keras yang telah ia latih selama bertahun-tahun. Tentu saja, akibat dari tindakan tersebut adalah gangguan dan segala tindakan jail dari _bruder_-nya sendiri. Tetapi sayang, Ludwig sangatlah terlatih dalam menangani kakaknya sendiri sehingga ia nyaris tidak pernah terkejut. Atau itulah yang seharusnya terjadi…

…hingga seorang pria yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai peri tomat keluar dari sebuah kotak dan berteriak-teriak meminta maaf sembari melambaikan bendera putih. Dan itulah pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang _Italienisch_ **(3)**, yang bisa dikatakan tidak berakhir dengan baik baginya.

.

.

.

Pada malam itu –malam yang sama sesudah ia menangkap _Italy_, Ludwig menemukan dirinya terkejut untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Sekali lagi, setelah masa yang sangat lama, ia berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan putih tanpa apa pun di dalamnya. Ia merasakan sedikit perasaan nostalgia, dan juga perasaan yang aneh. Apakah ia akan bertemu dengan penghuni yang tinggal disana?

"Sudah lama ya, Ludwig? Kira-kira berapa puluh tahun kau mengunciku sendirian di sini?"

Suara yang sama dengan dirinya, suara yang berat dan keras, dan wujud yang sama dengan dirinya. _Deustchland._

"Aku tak menyangka kau masih ada di dalam sini, _Deustchland_."

"Aku pun tak ingin terkurung seperti ini, Ludwig. Yah, tetapi hal itu dikesampingkan, sepertinya kau telah bertemu dengan _Italy_?"

Mengingat tentang pria pecinta pasta itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut. _Italy_ tidaklah lebih dari tahanan perang, dan juga sebuah pengganggu di dalam hidupnya. Bila perlu, ia ingin segera menghentikan perang bodoh ini, dan segera melempar pria itu kembali ke tempatnya. Sayang, bosnya tidak akan senang dengan tindakan tersebut.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa? Kau mengenalnya?"

Pria itu, _Deustchland_, tampak tertegun untuk beberapa saat. Matanya tampak bingung, dan juga sedih, seolah-olah ia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan seorang sahabat karib atau sanak keluarga.

Ia berbisik, dan wajahnya tertunduk, berusaha menutupi segala emosi yang ia miliki. "Semacam itu…"

Ludwig tidak membalas. Ia tidak merasa dirinya perlu ikut campur dengan hubungan antara pria itu atau pun _Italy_. Tapi tetap saja, hal itu membuatnya cukup tertarik.

Ruangan itu sangatlah hening, tak ada suara yang diciptakan oleh dua orang penghuninya. Ludwig yang duduk dengan wajah ketus, dan pria berpakaian _renaissance _yang tetap menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf…"

Pria itu tidak memandangnya, atau menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa ia mendengar perkataannya.

"Karena semua itu adalah kesalahanmu sendiri."

.

.

.

Malam itu Ludwig terbangun dari tidurnya. Sepertinya ia telah ditendang keluar dari dalam ruangan putih tersebut. Ia menguap, sesungguhnya ia masih mengantuk, tetapi _sesuatu_ membuatnya tidak bisa tertidur kembali, dan hal itu membuat dirinya resah.

Ia berjalan keluar menuju dapur, dan mengambil segelas air putih, sebelum kembali lagi ke kamarnya. Apa pun yang terjadi ia akan berusaha untuk tidur, karena besok ia memiliki rapat yang penting dengan bosnya. Tapi, _suara tangisan_ yang terdengar konstan di dalam benaknya tidak membantu sedikit pun…

Ludwig memutar tubuhnya, berusaha meredam _suara _itu, tetapi percuma. Ia bahkan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutup telinganya, tetapi apa mau dikata, suara itu datang dari dalam batinnya.

Pada akhirnya, Ludwig tidak tertidur sekejap pun hingga pagi hari tiba, dan suara itu lenyap.

.

.

.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu."

Ludwig menggerakan salah satu bidaknya, yang tak lama kemudian dikalahkan oleh bidak lain.

"Mengenai apa?"

"Sebetulnya kau itu siapa? Skak." Ia meletakan _knight_ hitamnya di atas sebuah daerah berwarna putih, dengan efektif mengunci pergerakan lawannya.

Pria di hadapannya tampak berpikir. Jemari-jemarinya berpindah-pindah dari satu bidak ke bidak yang lain,menentukan langkah apa yang sebaiknya diambil untuk keluar dari cengkeraman musuhnya.

"Aku kalah," Ia merapihkan bidak-bidaknya, keengganannya untuk melanjutkan permainan tampak jelas dari raut wajahnya. "Mengenai pertanyaan yang tadi…" Dengan hentakan jemarinya, papan catur yang berada di hadapan mereka berdua menghilang, meninggalkan ke dua orang pria itu tanpa aktivitas untuk dilakukan.

"Aku hanya bisa berkata, bahwa aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Aku hanyalah sebuah fragmen yang kau ciptakan melalui ingatan dan imajinasimu. Hanya seperti itu…"

Ludwig tidak mengharapkan jawaban itu, karena dibandingkan dengan sebuah jawaban, hal itu hanya membuatnya tambah bingung.

"Sekarang belum waktunya, Ludwig, belum waktunya bagimu untuk mengetahui siapa diriku. Mungkin kelak, bila _mood_-ku sedang baik."

.

.

.

Ludwig pun terbangun, ada apa dengan cara membangunkan yang tiba-tiba dan juga perkataan yang tidak memiliki arti. Ia membalik tubuhnya, dan terkejut ketika ia menemukan sesosok pria _Italy_ sedang tertidur di atas ranjangnya, _tanpa mengenakan secarik pakaian pun_.

Pagi itu, Ludwig terjatuh dari ranjangnya, dan ia pun pergi bekerja dengan sebuah benjol yang menghiasi kepala.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fünf <strong>_

Seharusnya itu adalah hari yang terik. Seharusnya itu adalah hari yang panas dan cerah, hari yang baik untuk sebuah kompetisi kecil _Fußball_**(4)** antara ia, _Italy_ dan juga _Japan_. Seharusnya itu adalah hari biasa saja, normal, ketika bos akan menyuruhnya pergi ke perbatasan wilayah untuk mengganggu _France_ atau _Russia_. Tetapi mimpi adalah mimpi, takkan menjadi kenyataan.

Inilah ia, duduk seorang diri di dalam rumahnya yang hancur. Semuanya berantakan, pigura-pigura foto berjatuhan, lantai yang penuh debu, dan bocor di mana-mana. Sungguh suatu petaka. Ia sendirian di dalam rumah, yang kini terasa terlalu besar baginya. Tidak ada suara siapa pun, melainkan desahan nafasnya, dan suara air yang jatuh ke atas lantai.

Hening. Sebuah kesunyian.

Ludwig tidak pernah merasa serisih ini. Ia pecinta keheningan dan ketertiban. Tetapi ini? Keadaan rumahnya jauh dari kata tertib dan rapih, di samping itu –untuk pertama kalinya- ia membenci keheningan. Bosnya pasti akan mentertawakannya, mengatakan bahwa di dalam selang waktu empat tahun, ia telah menjadi pria yang lemah, dan ia akan dihukum olehnya. Mungkin memang benar, ia memang sudah menjadi lembut…

Mungkin akhir-akhir ini ia terlalu terbiasa, dengan suara-suara bising yang diciptakan oleh rekan-rekannya, entah itu _Italy_ atau pun _Japan_. Mungkin ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan pertengkaran para anggota _Allied_, sehingga ia merasa risih pada keheningan yang mencekam. Mungkin juga, ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kebawelan seorang albino yang tidak pernah mau berdiam diri.

Bila saja pada hari itu terik, dan hujan tidak turun, mungkin perpisahan takkan terasa begitu getir. Berat baginya untuk mengakui fakta bahwa ia telah kalah. Tetapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat di dalam keadaan seperti ini? Bosnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidup, _Japan_ masih disibukan oleh peperangannya di Pasifik bersama dengan _America_, sedangkan _Italy_ –sahabat satu-satunya- memutuskan untuk menyerah dari 'pertempuran tidak berguna' dan akhirnya ia pun tertinggal sendirian.

Dan yang terlebih buruk, ia dicabik-cabik. Tubuhnya dibagi-bagikan –bagaikan seonggok daging- kepada pihak pemenang, _trophy_ kemenangan mereka. _Preuβen, _kakak lelakinya, direbut oleh _Russia_. Sedangkan ia sendiri? Dipaksa bekerja di bawah tiga negara pemenang, _France_, _America_, dan juga _England_. Apa yang bisa ia perbuat?

.

.

.

"Kau bisa merebut kembali apa yang merupakan milikmu." Bisik suara seorang lelaki. Ludwig tersadar, dan ia menemukan dirinya berada di dalam ruangan putih yang nyaris tidak pernah ia sentuh selama masa perang berlalu.

"Kau selalu muncul mendadak."

"Ya, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sebagai penghiburmu."

Ludwig hanya terdiam. Ia sedang tidak ingin berbicara kepada siapa-siapa, bahkan seseorang yang telah ia kenal semenjak kecil.

"Kau pasti lelah."

"Biasa saja…"

Keheningan itu berlanjut. Mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ludwig yang hanya berkutat di dalam pemikirannya sendiri, dan _Deustchland_ yang terfokuskan dengan sebuah buku yang ia baca.

"Kau perlu liburan…"

Ludwig tidak menjawab.

"Mungkin _Italy_ akan menjadi tempat yang baik. Pemandangan dan makanan di sana sangatlah lezat."

Ia tetap tidak menjawab, dan seseorang yang lain pun mendesah.

"Kau memang tak tertolong…"

.

.

.

Ludwig terbangun. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan, sedangkan rumahnya masih dalam keadaan hancur lebur. Saatnya kembali kepada kenyataan, kah?

.

.

.

_Juni, 1946 _**(5)**

Seperti biasa, _Italy_ tampak ramai dengan pengunjung, bahkan sesudah perang dunia ke dua berakhir. Para penduduknya ramah, menikmati _siesta_ mereka, dan yang terlebih lagi, memasak dan memakan pasta.

Dan entah mengapa, menghadapi para _Italienisch _yang sangat ceria itu membuatnya sedikit gugup, dan bernolstagia. Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak boleh mencampuradukan pekerjaan dengan perasaan pribadi. _'Ingat, Ludwig,'_ katanya dalam hati, dengan upaya untuk menyemangati dirinya. '_Kau datang kesini bukan sebagai seorang Ludwig Beillschimdt, melainkan sebagai seorang _ambassador_. Camkan itu…'_

Seorang pria Italia menghampirinya, ia tampak cukup tua, dan ia memberikan signal kepada Ludwig agar mengikuti dirinya. "Tolong ikuti saya, _Signore _Beillschimdt."

Mereka berjalan di dalam gedung parlemen, melalui lorong-lorong yang berliku-liku, tetapi dihiasi dengan berbagai macam warna-warna, dan kesenian-kesenian yang merupakan ciri khas negara tersebut.

Hingga sampailah mereka, dihadapan sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu. Pria itu mengetuk pintu itu, sekali-dua kali, sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu dalam bahasa _Italy_ yang tak terlalu ia mengerti. Tak lama kemudian, muncul suara –yang sangat familiar- konfirmasi dari dalam.

Ludwig mengucapkan sebuah '_Grazie_' sebelum pada akhirnya memasuki ruangan.

Ruangan itu terlihat –yang mengejutkannya- cukup sederhana. Tidak ada benda-benda aneh yang menunjukan ciri khas negara pasta tersebut. Hanya sebuah ruangan dengan jendela yang sangat lebar, beberapa buah rak buku, sebuah meja kerja, dan juga sebuah sofa berwarna hitam. Ludwig menemukan dirinya terkejut, dan khawatir dengan segala perubahan yang mendadak ini.

Kursi itu membelakanginya, sehingga Ludwig tidak bisa melihat siapa yang sedang duduk di sana. Di dalam hati, mungkin ia berharap bahwa itu adalah Feliciano, atau mungkin tidak. Ia tidak tahu, tidak ada buku peraturan yang menjelaskan mengenai hal ini.

Sosok itu diam, sepertinya memandang ke arah luar jendela, dan Ludwig pun menunggu. Semenit, dua menit, hingga akhirnya berubah menjadi tujuh menit lamanya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau orang itu akan segera berputar dan memulai perundingan mereka. Karena itulah, Ludwig berdeham, berusaha mencari perhatian.

Kursi itu berputar, dan di saat yang bersamaan sang kelahiran Jerman merasa khawatir, dan juga antusias. Bagaimana bila hal ini tidak berjalan dengan baik? Bagaimana bila Feliciano tidak mau berteman dengannya lagi?

Tetapi segala perasaan itu menghilang, ketika pria berambut coklat itu memandangnya, dan tersenyum dengan lembut. Senyum yang selalu ia tunjukkan kepadanya _pada masa itu_.

"Ve~ _Bello vederti_ **(6)**, Ludwig."

"_Bello vederti anche _**(7)**_,_ Feliciano."

Sepasang sahabat itu pun saling menukar salam, dan semenjak itu hubungan antara _Bundesrepublik Deutschland_ dan _Repubblica Italiana_ kian membaik.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sechs <strong>_

Semuanya berjalan lancar, atau itulah hal yang ia ingin percayai. Sebetulnya ketika itu, Ludwig sangatlah gugup, hingga ia tak mampu berkata-kata atau berbuat apa pun. Tindakan memeluk yang ia lakukan juga, sebetulnya adalah tindakan refleks yang ia tiru ketika menonton film percintaan buatan _America_, tapi ia tidak menyangka, bahwa dirinya akan seberani ini.

Setidaknya ia mendengar, suara orang-orang yang berada di sekeliling mereka, dan juga suara _Italy _yang tampaknya bingung. Ludwig melihatnya, walau pun buram, wajah khawatir yang ditunjukan oleh sang _brunette. _Ah, padahal seharusnya ini adalah hari dimana mereka bisa berbahagia, tetapi mengapa ia justru membuatnya khawatir?

Ludwig yang masih memeluk _Italy_ merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh. Bagaikan sebuah gelembung udara, perasaan itu terus naik, tinggi, tinggi. Bila harus dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, perasaan yang saat ini ia alami, adalah perasaan seakan-akan ia akan menghadapi sesuatu yang penting, dan juga seolah-olah ia akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan _sesuatu_, yang rasanya telah hilang dari benaknya selama beratus-ratus tahun.

Lalu, semuanya menghilang. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara jantungnya, yang berdebar dengan sangat keras, dan juga suara _Italy_ yang terasa semakin jauh.

Dan, _ia _berada di sana. Seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat, di tengah-tengah ladang bunga…

.

.

.

Ludwig membuka matanya, dan melihat ke sekeliling. Sepertinya ia telah masuk ke dalam 'ruangan putih' lagi ya? Tetapi bagaimana bisa? Ia tidak sedang tidur, sebaliknya ia sangatlah terbangun.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini, _Deustchland_! Cepat keluarkan aku."

"Maaf Ludwig, tapi aku tidak bisa."

Ludwig berjalan mendekat, menuju lelaki yang akhir-akhir ini memilih untuk mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam ala _renaissance_. Ia merenggut kerah baju lelaki itu, dan dengan intonasi yang putus asa, Ludwig berbisik.

"Tolong, keluarkan aku dari sini. Ada hal yang harus kuberitahukan kepadanya."

_Deustchland_ menepis tangannya, dan mendorong Ludwig menjauh. Wajahnya tampak penuh kemarahan, sebuah kemarahan yang berbeda dengan yang selama ini pernah ia lihat. Wajahnya memerah, kedua buah alisnya ia kerutkan, dan sebuah cemberut besar menghiasi wajahnya. Yang terlebih lagi, adalah pandangan matanya yang seakan-akan siap membunuh.

Ludwig tertegun. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia pernah melihat sosok tersebut sungguh-sungguh marah, seperti seekor induk singa yang siap melindungi anaknya apa pun yang terjadi, tetapi tetap saja ada suatu perasaan yang mengganjal.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya, Ludwig." Sebuah bisikan, yang terdengar sangat sunyi, sangat kesepian.

"Kalau aku membiarkanmu, _Italy_, Feliciano akan terluka!" Ia berteriak, dengan segenap tenaga, seakan-akan ia mengenali pria yang telah menjadi tambatan hati Ludwig. Tetapi ia tidak mengerti. Mengapa pria itu berusaha untuk menghentikannya? Tidak seperti ia mengenal Feliciano secara langsung kan? Lagi pula ini adalah hubungan personal antara dirinya dan sang _Italienisch_, tidak ada hubungannya dengan pria di dalam ruangan putih itu.

"Kalau begitu mengapa! Kau bukanlah siapa-siapa, dan kau tidak mengelanya!" Ludwig berteriak. Frustasi, dan juga kemarahan bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

"Aku mengenalnya!" Jawaban itu keluar, tidak lebih dari sepersekian detik ketika Ludwig menyatakan kekesalannya. Ia pun terdiam. Apa maksudnya?

"Aku mengenalnya, _Italy_, Feliciano, semenjak dulu. Ia memang sudah berubah, awalnya pun aku tidak menyadari, tetapi setelah memperhatikan ia dan dirimu, aku segera mengetahui, bahwa ia adalah _Italy_, gadis yang kucintai. Meski pun, sepertinya aku telah salah sangka…"

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, roda gigi yang berada di dalam kepalanya seakan-akan bergerak. _Italy_, dirinya, serta pria berbaju _renaissance _yang hidup di dalam pikirannya. Mungkin, ia tahu, mungkin saja tebakannya salah, tetapi sebelum itu, ia ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Yang tadi kulihat, sosok gadis di tengah ladang bunga, itu ingatanmu bukan?"

Pria itu terkejut. Wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi kaget, yang tak lama kemudian berubah menjadi suatu kelembutan, dan kembali lagi menuju sebuah eskpresi marah.

"Kau melihatnya? Ingatanku?"

Ludwig tidak menjawab. Memilih untuk mengkonfirmasi perkataannya dengan tindakan diam.

Pria itu pun, mendadak tertawa. Bukan tertawa karena ia menemukan suatu hal yang lucu, melainkan tawa seorang maniak, seorang gila.

"Ah Ludwig, kalau begitu semuanya menjadi lebih mudah…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Pria itu mendekat, sekarang mereka saling bertatap mata, nyaris tidak ada ruang diantara mereka. Mata tersebut bersinar mistis, sebuah warna _azure_ yang membekukan.

"Mudah saja Ludwig," ia menyeringai, memamerkan sederetan gigi putih tanpa cela. "_Rasa cinta_ yang selama ini kau miliki untuk _Italy_, adalah bohong! Semuanya hanyalah dusta belaka, yang kau salah artikan dengan perasaan cinta!"

Ludwig mengambil langkah mundur. Ketidakpercayaan melingkupi seluruh raut wajahnya. Bohong? Perasannya terhadap _Italy?_ Jangan membual! Tidak mungkin semua, semua perasaan hangat, semua perasaan rindu, dan bahagia serta debaran-debaran yang ia rasakan adalah dusta belaka.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk menghakimi perasaanku!"

"Aku punya! Karena Ludwig, perasaan yang kau miliki, adalah _perasaan milikku_!" Geramnya, dan Ludwig kehilangan kata-kata. Perasaan miliknya? Milik pria itu? Tidak mungkin. Perasaan itu datang sendiri dari dalam hatinya, dari dalam dirinya. Perasaan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dimanipulasi semudah itu…

"Kau tidak memiliki bukti…" Ludwig berusaha menyangkal. Semakin lama ia berada di sini, semakin gila saja pikirannya. Palsu? Perasaannya terhadap _Italy_?

Pria di hadapannya tersenyum sinis, sebuah senyuman yang tidak memiliki pertanda baik. "Oh, tentu saja aku punya bukti. Apakah aku perlu menunjukannya?" Mendadak, dari dalam kehampaan, muncul sebuah pedang. Yang dengan cekatan segera digenggam oleh _Deustchland_-apakah ia masih berhak memanggilnya demikian- dan pria itu pun berlari ke arah Ludwig dengan kecepatan penuh.

Ludwig, yang sudah terbiasa dengan serangan yang tiba-tiba, segera melakukan hal yang sama. Ia membayangkan sebuah pedang di dalam benaknya, dan pada waktu yang bersamaan, ia berhasil menahan serangan yang tiba.

Ia terdorong mundur, terkejut dengan dorongan yang diberikan oleh lawannya, tetapi Ludwig tak berhenti. Justru ia menyerang, memberikan serangan balasan, yang ditangkis dengan sangat mudah.

Mereka terus bertarung, tidak akan ada pemenang, dan tidak akan ada yang kalah. Stamina mereka kurang lebih sama, dan gaya pertarungan mereka juga sama. Hanya tinggal menunggu, siapa yang kelelahan terlebih dahulu. Tetapi Ludwig, sebagai seorang pria Jerman yang telah menghadapi banyak pertempuran, tidak akan menyerah. Ia akan mengenakan seluruh tenaganya, bila perlu jiwa dan raganya, untuk dapat keluar dari ruangan ini dan menjadi pemenang.

Tetapi serangan yang selanjutnya membuatnya terkejut. Terdengar suara keras, yang memekakan telinga, dan seluruh tubuh Ludwig terasa dingin, membeku. Sedangkan, salah satu bagian dari tubuhnya, perutnya, terasa panas, membara bagaikan terbakar.

Di hadapannya, _Deustchland_, pria itu telah menggenggam sebuah pistol, dan dari mulut senjata itu, keluar asap.

'_Se…jak, ka…pan…?'_ Ia tidak sempat bertanya, sebelum tubuhnya ambruk, kelelahan dan rasa sakit menyelimuti dirinya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sieben<strong>_

Dari pandangan matanya yang berkabut, Ludwig melihat pria itu berjalan mendekatinya, pedang dan pistol masih di dalam genggamannya. Pandangannya semakin menggelap, yang bisa ia dengar hanyalah langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, dan juga jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat.

Rasa hangat mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya, dan ia mengerang kesakitan. Ia berusaha berdiri, tapi seluruh anggota tubuhnya menolak untuk bergerak.

._Tap._

Sekarang pria itu berdiri di hadapannya, membayanginya. Ia menghalangi cahaya yang masuk, sehingga Ludwig tidak bisa melihat apa pun kecuali samar-sama di dalam bayang-bayang. Pria itu mengucap sesuatu, Ludwig tak dapat mendengar.

Pria itu menendang tangannya, keras, menggeser tulang pada pergelangannya, dan menghempaskan pedang yang ia genggam. Ia meringis kesakitan, tetapi rasa sakit itu masih belum seberapa dengan rasa sakit yang ia alami ketika Berlin di bom oleh pasukan sekutu.

Ia kembali, dan kali ini berjongkok di hadapannya, masih menggenggam pedang dengan erat, sedangkan pistol yang ia gunakan untuk melukainya, telah menghilang entah kemana.

Dengan tangan kanannya, pria itu menjambak rambut Ludwig, memaksanya untuk menengadah ke atas, untuk melihat ke arah wajahnya. Wajah pria itu, seseorang yang semula ia kenal dengan nama _Deustchland_, mendekat ke arah kupingnya, membisikan sesuatu.

"Aku membencimu Ludwig. Selagi kau bersenang-senang di sana, mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi _kehidupanku_, menggunakan _tubuhku_, aku harus terkurung di sini, di ruangan menyedihkan ini, selama beratus-ratus tahun."

Ludwig tidak bisa menjawab. Ia ingin menjawab, tetapi tak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Kerongkongannya tercekat, pikirannya buntu. Apa yang pria ini maksudkan?

"Tak mengapa, sebentar lagi aku akan mengklaim semuanya, mengambil hal yang telah kau pinjam dariku, karena kau tahu apa Ludwig, kau adalah eksistensi yang tidak seharusnya terlahir."

Kalimat itu mengenainya, dengan keras. Bagai peluru besi yang menghantam tengkoraknya, kepalanya.

Pria itu mengecup pipinya, dan hal itu membuatnya jijik.

"_Auf Wiedersehen _**(8)**, Ludwig."

Ia berdiri, dan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan terpecah, berubah menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya kecil yang menghilang ditiup oleh angin. Meninggalkan Ludwig sendirian di sana, sendirian di dalam ruangan yang semula berwarna putih, yang sekarang berwarna hitam…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Acht<strong>_

Semenjak ditinggal sendirian di sana, Ludwig tidak bisa bergerak. Ia hanya mampu berbaring seorang diri selagi kemarahan dan kekecewaan melingkupi dirinya.

Ruangan itu sekarang berwarna hitam, gelap gulita dan Ludwig nyaris tidak bisa melihat apa pun, terkecuali tangannya. Ketika itu, masih dalam keadaan terbaring, Ludwig melihat seberkas cahaya.

Pada suatu dinding dari ruangan itu, dinding yang menghadap langsung ke Ludwig, telah muncul sebuah penglihatan. Seperti sebuah jendela, atau seperti sebuah layar monitor di dalam bioskop.

Cahaya itu berkedip-kedip, dan pada awalnya Ludwig tidak bisa melihat apa pun terkecuali warna putih. Lalu terdengar suara, suara yang statis, seperti ketika seseorang berusaha mencari frekuensi radio yang benar.

Perlahan-lahan, suara statis itu berubah, menjadi lebih jelas, menjadi sebuah perbincangan, dan cahaya putih itu mulai memperlihatkan warna dan rupa.

Ludwig berusaha bangkit berdiri, tangan kanannya memegangi luka yang ia peroleh, dan ia pun berjalan lurus, tepat menuju ke arah cahaya yang seperti monitor tersebut. Kakinya terseok-seok, tetapi ia harus menyaksikan apa yang terjadi, apa yang cahaya itu coba tunjukan kepadanya.

Terlihat sebuah pemandangan, sebuah ruangan putih, yang tampak seperti sebuah rumah sakit. Cahaya itu memperlihatkan segalanya dari sudut pandang seseorang. Dari sebuah mata yang menerawang.

Ia melihat, bahwa seseorang ini sedang terbaring di dalam rumah sakit, jarum infus tertusuk di dalam nadinya. Setengah dari tubuhnya terbalut di dalam untaian kain dan selimut.

"_Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa, ve?_" Suara itu bergema, suara yang sangat ia kenal, suara dari pujaan hatinya.

"_Aku tidak apa-apa, Feliciano_." Penglihatan itu berubah arah, mengarah ke samping, dan Ludwig melihat _Italy_ yang sedang duduk di atas sebuah kursi, wajahnya tampak serius dan khawatir, tangannya menggenggam tangan milik seseorang. Seseorang yang penglihatannya bisa dilihat oleh Ludwig dari dalam ruangan ini. Apa yang terjadi?

"_Tapi aku sungguh terkejut, _Ludwig,"Mendengar ini, hati Ludwig serasa berhenti. Tidak, _Italy_, ia ada di sini. Di dalam ruangan hitam yang gelap, sedang memandangi sang pecinta pasta melalui penglihatan seseorang. Italy melanjutkan, genggaman tangannya semakin erat. "_Siapa sangka kau akan pingsan setelah memberikanku cincin?"_

Pria itu, sekarang Ludwig yakin, melepaskan genggamannya dari antara jemari sang _Italienisch_ dan mulai mengusap-ngusap pipinya. _Italy_ tampaknya tidak terlalu peduli terhadap tindakan itu, justru ia tampak menyukainya.

"_Feli_, _tidak, _Italy, _apa kau masih ingat, janji yang kuucapkan kepadamu?"_

_Italy_ tampak bingung, Ludwig pun tahu hanya dengan sekali pandang, tetapi janji apa yang dimaksud?

"_Ve? Janji? _Germany _rasanya kau tidak pernah berjanji apa-apa kepadaku…"_

"'Ketika perang berakhir, aku pasti akan menemui kembali…' _apa kau ingat? Janji pada _hari itu…"

Ludwig terkejut, dan juga bingung. Ia tidak tahu kalau _Italy_ pernah membuat janji semacam itu, terlebih lagi dengan pria yang telah mengambil alih tubuhnya. Sebetulnya, siapa pria ini, dan apa hubungannya dengan _Italy_?

"Holy Roman…Empire?"

Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia _tahu_ nama itu. Nama yang terkadang muncul di dalam buku sejarah. Ia memang tahu, bahwa _Holy Roman Empire_ telah menghilang –beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu- tanpa sebab, tetapi, ia takkan menyangka, bahwa pria itu –pria yang ia sangka mati selama ini- berada di dalam kepalanya, terus sendirian di dalam ruangan berwarna putih ini…

Mereka berpelukan, _Italy_ dan _Holy Roman Empire_, bagaikan sahabat lama yang tidak pernah bertemu selama beratus-ratus tahun, bagaikan keluarga yang telah terpisahkan, bagaikan sepasang _kekasih_. Hatinya berdenyut sakit memikirkan hal itu.

Cahaya itu menghilang, dan ruangan kembali menjadi gelap, meninggalkan Ludwig sendirian, selagi ingatan-ingatan lama menyeruak...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neun<strong>_

Pada malam itu, Ludwig hanya melihat beberapa adegan, yang ditampilkan oleh cahaya tersebut. Selalu di tempat yang sama, dengan sudut pandang yang sama, dan orang-orang yang sama. _Italy_, dan _Holy Roman Empire _yang mengambil alih tubuhnya. Tetapi sekarang ia tidak yakin. Apakah betul _tubuh _itu adalah miliknya? Tidak, tubuh itu memang miliknya, atau, setidaknya itulah hal yang ia ingin percayai.

Kali ini, mereka berdua sedang tertawa-tawa. Tetap di dalam rumah sakit yang sama, tetapi mereka tampak bahagia. Mungkin _Italy_ tampak lebih bahagia dibandingkan ketika ia bersama dengan dirinya. Kenyataan itu membuat Ludwig sedih dan kecewa. Sedih karena ia bukanlah orang yang telah membuat _Italy_ bahagia, dan kecewa karena ia sudah menurunkan pertahanannya sehingga ia kalah. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Apa yang terjadi terjadilah. Setidaknya ia punya firasat kalau pria itu akan kembali lagi malam ini…

.

.

.

Ludwig hanya berdiam diri, tubuhnya bersender pada salah satu pojok ruangan, darah sudah berhenti mengalir dari lukanya. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa jam berlalu, semenjak ia terkurung di dalam ruangan gelap itu. Tetapi sekarang ia yakin kalau segalanya berjalan lebih cepet di dalam ruangan ini. Yah, ia sudah menduganya dari dulu, tapi ia tak punya kesempatan untuk memastikannya.

Lukanya kian perlahan menutup, dalam keadaan yang nyaris tidak mungkin di dalam dunia nyata. Tidak ada darah lagi yang mengucur, hanya sisa-sisa dari peristiwa sebelumnya. Dan ia sungguh terkejut, bahwa ia bisa mengeluarkan peluru yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya, hanya dengan membayangkannya saja. Hal itu memang sakit, ketika peluru itu ia paksa keluar, dan ia tidak ingin membayangkannya lagi, tetapi berkat hal itu, lukanya bisa menutup dengan perlahan.

Tapi ia yakin, ketika keluar dari ruangan ini, dan mengambil alih tubuhnya, mungkin ia akan jatuh pingsan akibat luka yang ia derita, dan mungkin luka itu akan terbuka lagi. Pada akhirnya, ini hanyalah dunia di dalam pikirannya, dunia imajinasi di mana seseorang bisa mengendalikan _nyaris_ segalanya. Kecuali jalan keluar…

Mendadak, ruangan yang awalnya gelap itu, berubah menjadi terang. Seperti es krim yang meleleh, warna hitam yang awalnya menyelimuti ruangan, perlahan-lahan mengelupas, digantikan dengan warna putih yang menyebar ke segala penjuru.

Sesosok pria, perlahan-lahan muncul, berwujud dari apa yang sepertinya bola-bola cahaya. Sekarang pria itu tampak persis seperti dirinya, dengan rambut pirang yang disisir kebelakang, mata _azure_ dan juga pakaian modern, yang menggantikan pakaian _renaissance _hitam miliknya. Mereka berdua tampak seperti anak kembar.

"_Holy Roman Empire_. Itukan namamu?" Pria di hadapannya, yang berdiri dengan gagah dan bangga, tidak tampak terkejut. Sebaliknya, ia tampak senang.

"Aku tidak merasa harus menjawabnya."

"Mengapa kau kembali? Mengapa kau mengambil alih tubuhku?"

"Tubuhmu?" Pria itu tampak tidak percaya, dan ia berbicara seakan-akan ia mengejek Ludwig. "Tidak Ludwig, dari awal ini bukanlah tubuhmu," Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, mata _azure_-nya bersinar mistis. "Ini adalah tubuhku."

"Aku tidak mengerti…" Jawab Ludwig pasrah, sebetulnya ia sudah lelah dengan segala _kegilaan_ yang ia hadapi akhir-akhir ini. Ia hanya ingin hal ini segera selesai, sehingga ia bisa kembali ke dunianya, terbangun dari ranjangnya dan menganggap semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk.

"Baiklah, Ludwig, aku akan berbaik hati menjelaskannya kepadamu."

Ia pun mulai berbicara.

"Bagaimana bila kita mulai dengan nama? Namaku adalah _Heiliges Römisches Reich Deutscher Nation_ **(9)**, dan aku, adalah masa lalumu…"

Ludwig mengenal nama itu, nama yang sering ia temukan di dalam sejarah, dan terkadang nama yang ia dengar _Austria _dan _Preuβen _akan perbincangkan. Tetapi, ketika ia menanyakan siapakah _Holy Roman Empire_ kepada sang pria albino, _Preuβen _hanya akan tertawa kaku, dan menyuruhnya pergi ke suatu tempat karena ia sibuk. Bahkan hingga masa kini…

"Kami semua menganggap kau telah menghilang, terbunuh oleh _France_ pada perang tiga puluh tahun itu…"

"Semua orang menganggap begitu, _aku pun_, pada awalnya beranggapan seperti itu." Dan pria itu mendesah.

"Tapi aku tidak mati Ludwig, aku selamat. Tertidur di dalam ruangan ini, berusaha menyembuhkan diriku, dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk kembali. Tetapi, _kau _harus muncul." Tuturnya dengan nada menuduh, selagi ia menunjuk ke arah Ludwig.

"Sepertinya, tubuhku yang kosong memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah kepribadian baru, yaitu kau. Karena itulah aku tak bisa kembali, dan terkurung di dalam ruangan ini, terus dan terus. Untunglah, ketika kecil keadaan mentalmu sangatlah labil, sehingga aku bisa memanggilmu ke sini."

Sekarang ia mengerti mengerti semuanya, mengapa pria itu mendadak muncul, tindakannya terhadap _Italy_ dan juga dirinya. Tetapi…

"Mengapa kau sempat menghilang? Setelah pertengkaran kita…"

"Ketika itu kau sangat marah, sehingga menutup aksesku menuju pikiranmu. Ditambah lagi, ketika itu kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, tak ada waktu untuk berpikir atau pun menjadi ragu. Tetapi, syukurlah kau bertemu dengan _Italy_, sepertinya ia sudah memicu sesuatu di dalam dirimu…"

Ludwig terdiam. Memang, alasan yang dikatakannya cukup jelas, tetapi ia masih tidak mengerti, sebetulnya apa tujuan dari ruangan ini? Apa guna dari keberadaannya, keberadaan _Holy Roman Empire _ yang terkurung di dalamnya?

"Ada yang mau kutanyakan kepadamu…"

"Apa?"

"Mengapa kau bisa mengambil alih tubuhku?" Teriak Ludwig, frustasi. Semakin dipikir, ia semakin tak mengerti. Untuk apa ia terlahir, kalau hanya untuk terkurung di dalam ruangan seperti ini?

"Mudah saja. Kemarin, pikiranmu sedang kacau Ludwig. Kau yang tidak bisa mengutarakan kasih sayangmu, akhirnya kebingungan. Kau tidak tahu harus menaruh kemana semua rasa malumu itu. Ketika itulah, aku memanggilmu. Bila mentalitasmu diibaratkan sebagai sebuah tembok, maka keadaanmu saat itu sama saja dengan tembok yang memiliki lubang. Aku hanya menggunakan lubang itu untuk keluar, dan sebagai gantinya menguncimu di sini."

Sesudah mengatakan itu, tubuhnya perlahan-lahan menghilang, berubah menjadi serpisah-serpihan cahaya. Di mulai dari kaki, hingga ke atas, semakin ke atas.

"Baiklah Ludwig, selamat tinggal. Ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita…"

Ludwig berdiri, berlari mengejar ke arah cahaya itu. Tapi sudah terlambat, lelaki itu sudah menghilang, ia ditinggalkan kembali, di dalam ruangan yang gelap itu...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zehn<strong>_

Selama beberapa hari –ataukah bulan- ia terkurung di sana. Tidak mampu keluar atau pun berkomunikasi dengan siapa-siapa. Ia tidak merasa hidup. Tidak merasa lapar, atau pun kelelahan. Hanya ada rasa sakit –bekas dari lukanya- yang akan muncul di saat-saat tertentu.

Ruangan itu tidak bercahaya. Selama berhari-hari Ludwig berada disana, tak ada seberkas pun cahaya yang muncul, terkecuali dari layar-layar cahaya yang terkadang akan muncul, menunjukan apa saja yang sedang terjadi di luar sana, melalui sudut pandang pria yang telah merebut segalanya. Apakah, kegelapan, dan perasaan tidak hidup inilah yang selama ini pria itu alami? Entah mengapa, Ludwig merasa kasihan kepadanya, hanya sedikit, tetapi perasaan marah dan dendam tetap tidak menghilang dari benaknya.

Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tidak ada rasa lelah, tidak ada keinginan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ia bisa saja membayangkan sebuah buku, memunculkannya dari kehampaan, tetapi entah mengapa ia tidak tertarik. Ia tidak ingin membaca buku. Ia ingin keluar sana, mengambil alih tubuhnya, dan merasakan apa yang dikenal sebagai _hidup_.

Terkadang, ditengah-tengah lamunannya, Ludwig akan berpikir. Apakah mereka, sahabat-sahabat dan juga kakaknya, akan menyadari perubahaan yang terjadi pada dirinya? Mungkin tidak, sifat mereka kurang lebih sama, tetapi ia tidak tahu, ia _harap_ mereka menyadari sesuatu, dan semoga saja, bisa membantunya keluar. Tetapi kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Dan Ludwig akan kembali termenung, membayangkan hari-hari ketika ia masih hidup di luar, bebas, tidak terkurung di dalam ruangan sempit berdinding hitam.

Cahaya dan suara statis. Ah, pasti layar cahaya itu. Layar yang terbuat dari cahaya itu akan muncul, beberapa kali dalam sehari, hanya untuk menunjukan hal-hal tertentu. Satu-satunya hal yang menghilangkan rasa jemunya.

Hm? Ada yang aneh. Ia tidak pernah melihat pemandangan itu sebelumnya. Dan bukankah itu _Hungary _ dan _Austria_? Mereka tampak lebih muda dari ingatannya. Semuanya seperti biasa, penglihatan yang diambil dari sudut pandang pria itu. Tetapi ada yang sedikit berbeda, bangunan, pakaian, semuanya. Semuanya tampak lama, seperti keadaan dimana ia belum terlahir.

Lalu, gadis itu. Gadis yang mengenakan pakaian pelayan, gadis berambut coklat dengan seutas rambut yang mencuat ke atas. Gadis itu adalah _Italy_ pada masa kecil. Entah mengapa, melihat sosok _Italy_ ketika itu, membuatnya sedih, sekaligus bahagia. Mungkin ia merindukannya, tidak, perasaan ini cukup berbeda, seperti sebuah perasaan nostalgia…

Banyak penglihatan yang ia lihat, penglihatan yang jauh lebih panjang dari yang biasanya, dan semuanya berisikan _Italy _ketika pria itu masih kecil. Apa yang ingin ditunjukan?

Penglihatan demi penglihatan berlalu. Hingga akhirnya tiba pada sebuah pemandangan, akan _Italy_ di atas sebuah bukit dan akan prajurit yang akan pergi ke medan perang.

Tetapi penglihatan itu menghilang sebelum terjadi apa-apa. Cahaya yang menciptakannya pun menghilang, dan ruangan kembali menjadi gelap. Tetapi tak mengapa. Ludwig bisa mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas, seakan-akan hal itu baru saja terjadi, seakan-akan ia sungguh-sungguh berada di sana.

Ia memejamkan matanya, dan penglihatan yang ia saksikan berlanjut. Dimulai dengan seorang gadis kecil, dan perkataannya.

'_Tolong bawa ini, dan anggaplah sebagai diriku…'_

Suara gadis itu, terus terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepalanya. Suara yang manis, yang memberikan kehangatan.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, semenjak abad ke sembilan…" Bibirnya berucap, ia tidak tahu kata-kata itu datang dari mana, atau pun tertuju kepada siapa. Tetapi ia tidak peduli.

'_A-apa betul?'_ Balas suara di dalam ingatannya, suara kecil, seakan-akan tidak percaya.

"Betul, aku tidak berbohong…" Ludwig membalas, dan seulas senyuman menghiasi wajahnya, ketika seseorang di dalam ingatannya tersenyum lega.

Lalu, semuanya berubah, seperti sebuah radio tape yang dipercepat. Ludwig membuka matanya, dan dari mata berwarna _azure _itu, air mata telah mengucur turun. Air mata pertama yang ia titikkan semenjak ia dipisahkan dari _bruder_-nya empat puluh tahun silam.

Apakah itu air mata kebahagiaan, ataukah kesedihan? Ironis memang, tetapi saat ini ia merasa lebih bahagia dibandingkan apa pun, dan lebih sedih dibandingkan siapa pun…

Ia telah mengingat, siapa ia sesungguhnya. Alasan mengapa ia menciptakan kepribadian yang lain, kepribadian yang ia sebut _Deustchland_ itu. Ludwig tertawa pilu. Ia sungguh bodoh, dengan mudahnya menyalahkan pria itu, pria yang hidup di dalam pikirannya selama beratus-ratus tahun.

Ia yang menciptakannya, ya, _Deustchland_, _Holy Roman Empire_, atau nama apa pun yang ia miliki. Kepribadiannya yang satu lagi, yang ia ciptakan ketika perang tiga puluh tahun melawan _France_. Karena ia takut. Takut akan peperangan itu, takut akan keadaan rumahnya dimana semua orang saling membenci satu sama lain. Ia yang pengecut, ia yang bodoh, akhirnya memutuskan untuk melarikan diri. Untuk membuat kepribadian yang akan menggantikannya selama peperangan. Tentu saja ia sudah tahu, bahwa pada akhirnya kepribadian itu akan mati, bersama dengan tubuhnya.

Karena itulah, ketika ia mendapatkan kesempatan baru, kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan _Preuβen, _kesempatan kedua untuk hidup kembali, ia segera mengambilnya. Melupakan semuanya, melupakan jati dirinya sebagai _Holy Roman Empire_, dan juga melupakan janjinya kepada sang _Italienisch. _

Ludwig berteriak. Teriakan yang penuh amarah, teriakan yang penuh perasaan menyesal. Air matanya terus mengucur, tidak berhenti, takkan pernah berhenti.

Sekarang inilah, inilah yang ia dapatkan, sesudah mengunci kepribadiannya yang satu lagi. Kepribadian itu telah salah sangka. Tiga puluh tahun lamanya ia mengontrol tubuh Ludwig, tiga puluh tahun lamanya ia mengecap peperangan dan kehidupan, dan kepribadian itu pun lupa kepada penciptanya, kepada asal muasalnya. Ia melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia adalah kepribadian ciptaan, dan menganggap bahwa dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang manusia, seorang _nation_. Dan sekarang lihat. Ia dikuncikan, dikuncikan di dalam tubuhnya sendiri, dikalahkan oleh dirinya yang lain.

Dan ia menyesal. Menyesal karena telah menciptakan kepribadian itu, menyesal karena melupakan orang yang ia kasihi dan semua yang pernah mengasihinya. Yang terlebih lagi, ia menyesal, karena sekarang ia takkan bisa mengembalikan janjinya kepada pujaan hatinya. Pria itu, Feliciano, tidak akan pernah menyadari apa yang terjadi, karena ia sudah bahagia, bersama dengan seseorang yang bukan dirinya, sebuah bayangan cermin.

Mau tidak mau, _Bundesrepublik Deutschland, _harus mengakui kekalahannya. Sebuah kekalahan fatal dengan kegelapan dan rasa benci yang bersemayam di dalam dirinya. Kini, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, baik terhadap dirinya, atau pun kepribadian palsu yang telah ia lahirkan.

Malam itu, Ludwig hanya menangis, menyucurkan air mata yang selalu ia tahan, dan menjerit kesakitan atas segala kesalahannya...

_**And the song of the sad nightingale continues on**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**__: _Titik balik menurut saya, adalah sebuah peristiwa yang terjadi, antara signifikan atau tidak, secara nyata atau pun tidak, kasat mata atau tidak, dan yah sebagainya. Intinya peristiwa yang belum tentu datang dari fisik, tapi juga bisa datang dari kejiwaan, yang mengubah keadaan seseorang, baik fisik mau pun mentalitas.

Di dalam kisah ini, Ludwig pada awalnya sebagai HRE, menciptakan sebuah kepribadian baru, yang ia gunakan ketika menghadapi perang selama tiga puluh tahun, sebelum ia akhirnya –disangka- menghilang. Kepribadian ini lalu dikunci, ketika perang selesai, dan HRE terpecah belah, yang terbesar dibawah kekuasaan Prussia dan Habsburb Austria.

Kepribadian yang diciptakan ini, salah sangka, dan berpikir kalau dia adalah Ludwig yang asli, selagi Ludwig lupa ingatan karena terpecahnya HRE, dan ia yang dalam bahasa Hetalia 'dipungut' oleh Prussia, jadi terlahir kembali, sehingga ia lupa ingatan.

Jadi, titik balik di dalam kisah ini, tidak terlalu signifikan, karena kedua-duanya adalah Ludwig, dan kepribadian mereka rata-rata sama… Jadi lebih seperti, perubahan kebatinan yah? (author sendiri juga bingung sebenernya…ditambah dengan logika maksa)

Anyway, Terima kasih buat semuanya yang udah baca sampe sejauh ini, karena ini bener-bener kepanjangan kalo menurut saya… Kritik dan saran saya terima banget, apalagi kalo ada yang menemukan kesalahan fatal (syukur2 sih kagak...). Dan…ini pertama kalinya saya nulis Ludwig, jadi maafkan saya kalo OOC…

Dan…dan saya tahu kalo Jerman gak disebut Republik sebelom tanggal 23 Mei 1949…tapi..tapi..sudah terlanjur..dan… saya gak tau namanya mau diganti gimana _ tolong ampuni saya… (mari kita biarkan yang itu…berlalu)

* * *

><p><strong>Keterangan<strong>

**1) Unifikasi Jerman: 18 Januari 1871 (wiki)  
><strong>**2) F***ing A**hole (thanks to gugel trenslet)  
><strong>**3)_ Italian _in German (thanks to embah gugel)  
><strong>**4) Football… (sekali lagi mbah gugel)  
><strong>**5) Menurut wiki: 2 Juni 1946, berubahnya _Italy _dari negara monarki ke republik. (wiki)  
><strong>**6) Good to see you (courtesy of gugel)  
><strong>**7) Good to see you too (and gugel lagi)  
><strong>**8) Goodbye (gugel)  
><strong>**9) Holy Roman Empire of the German Nation**


End file.
